The subject matter disclosed herein relates to elevator systems. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to assessment of a stiffness of an elevator belt or rope.
Elevator systems typically include one or more tension members, for example, belts or ropes, to support and/or drive en elevator car or counterweight of the elevator system. The tension members are designed and manufactured to have an expected stiffness. The actual stiffness of the tension member often varies from the initial expected stiffness due to, for example, manufacturing variation or changes to or deterioration of the tension member structure over time after installation.
Changes in tension member stiffness or tension member stiffness that is different than expected may contribute to errors in position of an elevator car floor relative to a landing floor of the building during when landing at the landing or when there is passenger loading and unloading, especially in high-lift elevator systems. Such position errors increase the potential for passenger trip hazards.